the_adventures_of_sera_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sera Camp
'Sera Camp '''is the Titular Main Protagonist of Sera and Friends. She's a Muggle-Born Witch born to Nancy and Michael Camp. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Hufflepuff house. After she was sorted, she met her friends - Andrea Garcia and Scarlett Dodd where she got along well with them. After her Graduation, She found a time turner in the Room of Requirement and she went back in time to 1800s America with Andi and Scarlett. History Sera Nicole Camp was born on September 9th, 2002 to Nancy and Michael Camp at Mass General Hospital in Boston, Massachusetts. She has one sibling - An older brother named Alex. Ever since she was a little girl, she has lived a relatively normal life. Even though some weird things would happen, but she would just simply brush it off. Until one day, the weird stuff soon would all make sense because when she was eleven years old, It was revealed that she was a witch and she was given her Hogwarts letter which made her parents extremely proud of their daughter. And so, Sera went to Diagon Alley with her parents and brother to get her supplies for Hogwarts. She hopped the train to Hogwarts, and went to school where she sorted into Hufflepuff. But before she got sorted, She met Scarlett Dodd and Andrea Garcia where they immediately developed an extremely special bond with each other. Andrea was sorted into Gryffindor and Scarlett was sorted into Ravenclaw. even though they were sorted into different house, the girls still maintained their close bond and they all became best friends. They would go on adventures together and encounter different creatures every year like - Different hybrid animals, Werewolves, Hippogriffs, Etc. Fast Forward to Year Seven, It was Sera's Graduation along with Andrea's and Scarlett's. They all walked down the aisle and headed up the stairs to Headmistress McGonagall where they all, individually earned their diplomas. They stood with the other students and tossed their hats into the airs as everyone in the audience all applauded and cheered for all of the wizards and witches. After that, Sera was walked down the hall with Andrea and Scarlett, laughing and goofing around, until a haunted voice called Sera into the Room of Requirement with Andrea and Scarlett running after her. While in the Room of Requirement, The three girls found a time turner and Sera spun the center which ended up bring them back in time to 1800s America. And this is where the Adventure begins... Back in time! Journey to 1800s America ''"We're back in motherfucking 1800s America! What do you mean I shouldn't be UPSET?!?" ~ Sera Snapping At Her Friends After They Arrived In 1800s America. While in 1800s America, Sera met a certain black-haired girl with red eyes and fair skin. The girl was Deluna Cullan. Not only did Sera, Andrea, and Scarlett meet Deluna, but they also met the Harpoon Family. The first Harpoon they met was Bernard Harpoon, who took the girls back to the Harpoon manor, where they met William. Sr and Helen Harpoon along with the rest of their kids and Bernard's siblings - Twins, Annie and Alice Harpoon. Oscar Harpoon. Elizabeth Harpoon. And William Harpoon. Jr. They all had dinner and slept at the Harpoon manor that night where she and Deluna soon developed a bond, along with Bernard who called her 'Cynthia' for some weird reason. The next day, Sera was attempting to fix the time turner, with little to no success and was on the verge of giving up. Until Deluna came and saw that Sera was stressed. She walked over and calmed Sera down, and then, she took her wand and casts the Reparo spell on the broken time turner. Sera looked up at Deluna with gratefulness in her eyes, she hopped up from the stool and hugged Deluna accompanied by a whispered 'Thank you'. Deluna teared with joy and hugged Sera back. Andrea and Scarlett stood in the doorway with Bernard as they smiled at the sight. A few hours later, the girls were outside of the manor with the time turner around Sera's neck. They said their goodbyes and Andrea, Scarlett, and Deluna held onto Sera as she spun the center of the time turner, activating it and they went back to the year 2019. But this was only the beginning for Sera and Friends. Meeting Noah Miller Once Sera received a letter from the Royal family, inviting her to the United Kingdom to interview the Duke and Duchess of Sussex - Prince Harry and Meghan Markle. Sera was excited, and so, on the sixteenth of September; Sera packed her bags and placed them in the trunk of her friend, Darren's truck while he was leaning on the truck smoking a long languid cigarette. After she was finished putting her things in the trunk, Her and Darren get in the truck and drive off to the airport. They said their goodbyes and Sera went off to get on the plane with her stuff. Sera tried to put her luggage in the overhead compartment with some struggle, and her struggling caught the attention of an Irish boy around her age named Noah Miller. He had dark-brown hair and hazel-green eyes with a fair complexion, and he had a lilting Northern Irish accent. Noah stood up and helped Sera put her luggage in the compartment, and she thanked him for helping her. The two sat next to each other where they chatted and got to know each other more as they grew into really good friends. But soon, They would become more than friends as when Sera got kidnapped by Moon and his Goons. Noah was told about the situation by Sera's Autistic sister-by-faith and closet confidant, Andrea Garcia. Noah, shocked and angry at Atticus Moon, finds Moon Incorporated where Prince Harry, Meghan Markle, Andrea, Scarlett, The Starkid Gang, and Sera's Animal Friends fought Moon's goons while Noah took on Moon himself. After defeating Moon, He grabbed the key out of Moon's pocket and unlocked the room to Sera's room in the tower of Moon Incorporated. Upon opening the door, Noah found Sera in a white dress that was pleated and down to her knees with ankle-strapped flats, and her brunette hair in curls. So, At that moment with Sera looked so beautiful as she stood before Noah with a smile of gratitude on her face. Noah walked over to Sera, wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly and passionately where he confessed his love to Sera. And she accepted his feelings, confessing her feelings for Noah. Noah smiled and the two continued to kiss with the rest of the gang outside of the room, watching them. And so, The start of their relationship began. Sera and Deluna's Adventure in The South "Damn it, Deluna!" ~ Sera said, rolling her eyes. In the Summer of 2019, Sera went on a road trip with Deluna. Her weird friend was in the driver's seat, driving the car with Sera next to her in the passenger seat holding a map in her hands as she scanned across the parchment to see if the girls were going the right path. Until, The car broke down in the middle of a desert-like place and so, a very frustrated Sera got out of the car with Deluna and they ventured off to go find help. After a long travel across the desert-area, Sera and Deluna eventually did find help - In the form of a long trailer as Sera walked up the short flight of steps and knocked on the door with Deluna behind her. Upon the door opening, the girls were greeted by an older man wearing a grey T-shirt, light-tan khaki pants and a baseball cap on his head. The man introduced himself as Jeffery and Sera introduced herself, along with Deluna, and Sera told Jeffery that Deluna's truck broke down and that they needed a place to stay for the night. So Jeffery, with his southern accent, happily allowed the girls into the trailer. Upon entering the trailer, Deluna saw one of the her victims that she recently impregnated... Nine months ago. Deluna was sweating profusely as she stared at Jesse Ridgway, the son of Jeffery. Sera, immediately seeing what was going on, shot an glare of anger at Deluna as her friend flashed her a nervous grin. Jesse appeared to be full-term and stood up where he greeted the two girls, Sera smiled and Deluna just stood there awkwardly. Later at dinner, Sera and Deluna sat with the Ridgways with Deluna eating at a rapidly fast rate while Sera was doing the opposite and making small talk with the Matriarch of the Ridgway family, Theresa Ridgway as she got along quite well with the family. And then, it happened; Jesse began to feel contractions, alerting everyone when they realized what was happening... He was going into labor. Sera and the family hopped up, got the bed ready as Sera offered to deliver the child of Jesse, and Deluna. After hours of screaming and agony, silence fell upon the trailer when a loud cry from a baby broke the quietness - A baby girl had been born, as Sera wrapped the bairn up in a light-pink cottony blanket and handed her to Jesse. During the sweet moment, Deluna just couldn't take it anymore and she had to confess. She hopped up from her chair and proclaimed, "I have an answer!" everyone in the trailer turned to Deluna with cocked eyebrows while Sera stood there with a semi-worrying look on her face. "I'M THE MOTHER-FATHER OF JESSE'S BABY!!" Deluna announced, and everybody, with the exception of Sera, let out an exasperated gasp. Sera rolled her eyes and uttered, "Damn it, Deluna!". Jeffery. Sr stepped forward, grunting like an angry bull as he grabbed a hatchet with Theresa and Jeffery. Jr glaring Deluna. Sera gasped, realizing what was going on and quickly got in front of Deluna in a protective manner. Sera And Friends Vs. The Apocalypse The Grand Proposal and Wedding Appearance Personality Relationship Friends Andrea Garcia Scarlett Dodd Deluna Cullan Joe Moses Darren Criss Lauren Lopez Dylan Saunders Brian Rosenthal Joe Walker Noah Miller Enemies Lars Jagger Atticus Moon Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Muggle-Borns